Un recuerdo de ti
by Zoren97
Summary: Era una anaranjada y sombría tarde en la Eskuela, precisamente era la ansiada hora de receso. En el patio, Zim estaba junto al pasamanos con la vista baja y algo dudoso, como decidiéndose de hacer algo con lo que no estaba muy conforme... Este Fic es dedicado para hirano23, una de mis grandes amigas.


**Un recuerdo de ti**

Era una anaranjada y sombría tarde en la Eskuela, precisamente era la ansiada hora de receso. En el patio, Zim estaba junto al pasamanos con la vista baja y algo dudoso, como decidiéndose de hacer algo con lo que no estaba muy conforme. Buscaba con la vista algún rastro de Dib y volvía a bajar la cara lleno de vergüenza pero no lograba dar con él.

Pasaban niños corriendo, volando y hasta arrastrándose como gusanos ante sus ojos, pero parecía ser que Dib estaba en ningún lugar.

Entre el griterío de los niños, un extraño y curioso mechón de color negro apareció al lado de Zim sin que se diera cuenta. Una silueta muy familiar, colgada en el pasamanos, se asomó detrás de Zim y lo observó con detalle y sigilosamente.

"_Parece que no vino ese apestoso humano…" _Pensó el irken mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba desilusionado. Dio vuelta y se decidió entrar al salón y pasar el rato, pero sin previo aviso, chocó contra una cabeza (cabezotota) muy conocida.

—¡Dib! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?— Preguntó con horror y muy sonrojado. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Dib.

—¡Auu! ¡Eso dolió, Zim!— Le contestó el joven pelinegro con un deje de dolor mientras se sobaba la frente.

—Yo no soy quien esta volteado de cabeza asechando a la gente— Se defendió Zim cruzando sus brazos y Dib soltó una leve risita de vergüenza. Luego se soltó del pasamanos y cayó de pie, quedando frente a frente con Zim.

—Vaya... Nunca había visto una reacción tan extraña como esa en tu piel— Más que palabras eran susurros que Dib decía para sí mismo, pero Zim logró escucharlo y supo que su sonrojo se estaba haciendo más potente por la cercanía que tenían. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y carraspeó la garganta.

—Te… Te estaba buscando Di… Dib-humano.

—¿Me estabas buscando? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?... ¿Sacarme el cerebro con tus instrumentos alienígenas? ¿O acaso piensas entrar a mi cuerpo como aquella vez que mis brazos parecían fideos?— Con tan solo pensarlo, Dib retrocedía con alerta sin dejar el contacto visual con los grandes ojos del irken.

—¡No es nada de eso! Es otra cosa…— Zim bajó la vista y miró a un lado muy apenado. Un extraño sonrojo de colores azules crecía en sus mejillas. El joven pelinegro, más confiado, se acercó y le observó a la cara con curiosidad.

—¿Entonces?...

—Buen… Bueno, quería que…— Decía Zim demasiado nervioso mientras sacaba un artefacto de su uniforme irken. Dib alarmado se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con terror. —¡Te tomaras una foto conmigo!— Le confesó al fin sacando una cámara digital de su bolsillo y apretando los ojos de la vergüenza. Ese favor lo hacía sentir demasiado débil, pero enserio anhelaba tanto tener una foto de su mayor "enemigo", según su excusa.

—¿Una… foto?— Dijo Dib muy sorprendido y aun tirado en el suelo. Se fue levantando hasta estar de pie y observó al pobre Zim sonrojado por aquella petición.

—S… Si. Una foto con mi mejor enemigo— Dijo tal mentira con nerviosismo y mirando el suelo, Zim era un perdedor mintiendo. Ni loco y alzaba la cara para verle tan hermosos ojos a la persona que lo había enamorado.

—Está bien, Zim. ¿Pero por qué te pones tan nervioso y sonrojado? Me causa gracia verte sonrojado de "azul"— Le confesó tapándose la boca para no soltar ni una risita, aunque al final termino riéndose… y sonrojando más a Zim.

—So… Solo tomémonos esta foto. Ya casi es hora de entrar y luego no vamos a alcanzar— Por primera vez en su vida, Zim no le gritaba o usaba demasiado sarcasmo. Dib en realidad se sorprendió por eso. Sonrió y se puso a un costado de Zim con la más sincera sonrisa.

—Di "¡CHIZ!"

—¡CHIZ!— Repitió.

Luego Zim apretó el botón y la cámara tomó la foto. El tener tan cercas una vez más a Dib y sentir su aliento cálido y dulce hacía que el corazoncito del irken latiera más rápido y un sonrojo azul le invadiera la cara.

Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos que se encontraban jugando se fueron marchando hacia el salón de clases, también contando a Dib.

Zim, por el contrario, se quedó un momento parado viendo la imagen en la cámara. Se apreciaban a él mismo y a Dib sonriendo alegremente.

"_Una foto de Dib y yo…" _Pensó el irken enamorado.

—Humano apestoso… pero tierno— Se dijo a sí mismo teniendo en mente aquella fotografía y sonrió con el recuerdo que tenía en las manos. Lo pegó en su pecho y suspiro satisfecho.

—¡Zim, apúrate! ¡Ya van a empezar las clases!— Le ordenaba con una voz amable su mejor rival, Dib.

El irken guardó su cámara de nuevo y corrió hacia Dib con una gran sonrisa y un bonito sonrojo. Las cosas y la rivalidad irían cambiando con el tiempo.

**Zoren97**


End file.
